La niña de mi vida
by vegimaf
Summary: Vegeta descubrirá lo que significa para él su familia


"L A N I Ñ A D E M I V I D A"  
  
  
  
Por Vegimaf  
  
Es una noche tranquila en Cápsula Corp. Todos lo habitantes de la casa   
  
duermen en paz. El silencio reina, solo se pueden escuchar algunos   
  
grillos cantando desde afuera, arrullando a todas las personas que   
  
están descansando, hasta que...  
  
???:_ BUA... BUA... BUA!!!!.-   
  
BL:_ Hay no otra vez!!!... Vegeta te toca ira ver que le pasa a Bra...  
  
yo ya fui tres veces esta noche.- dice Bulma cansada porque desde   
  
que llegaron del hospital con la pequeña Bra no ha dejado de pedir  
  
atención.  
  
VG:_ Gr...- seguía durmiendo.  
  
BL:_ Vegeta!!! Levántate en este preciso instante!!! La niña está   
  
llorando...  
  
VG:_ Y yo por qué??? Acaso yo fui el que quería tener otro hijo?...   
  
No tengo porque ir yo.  
  
BL:_ Pero si colaboraste... así que ve a ver a la bebe ahora!!!- y lo   
  
empujó de la cama.- como te atreves a decir que no tienes porque   
  
ir!!! Es tu hija!!!- y se puso a llorar también ella (había estado  
  
muy sentimental después del parto)  
  
BRA:_ BUA!!! BUA!!! BUA!!! BUA!!! BUA!!! BUA!!! BUA!!! BUA!!! BUA!!!   
  
BUA!!! BUA!!! BUA!!! BUA!!! BUA!!!  
  
VG:_ Ya no llores Bulma, perdón...Voy a ver que tiene.- se   
  
levantó para ver que tenía la niña que lloraba en la habitación   
  
continua. Al llegar, la vio llorar y le pareció   
  
chistosa.- Que te pasa enana??? Tan solo te destapaste...- al oír   
  
la pequeña la voz de su padre dejó de llorar pero aun seguía   
  
sollozando. Vegeta la tapó, le acarició la cabeza y ella pronto   
  
volvió a dormir.  
  
Él se quedó contemplándola un rato más. Se veía tan pequeña e indefensa  
  
que era imposible no quererla. Se acordó que tres días antes, un día   
  
después del nacimiento de Bra, él le había reclamado a Bulma por haber   
  
tenido una niña. Desde que le había dicho que estaba embarazada, Vegeta  
  
se había hecho ilusiones. Estaba seguro que sería varón. Se veía a él   
  
entrenando con sus dos hijos y se sentía orgulloso, había decidido que   
  
se llamaría Vegeta y que sería idéntico a él. Pero cual fue su sorpresa  
  
que estando con Bulma en la sala de partos el doctor dijo: Es una niña!!  
  
Y el salió de allí sin siquiera ver a su pequeña. Pero al ir a visitar   
  
al otro día a su mujer, cargó a la niña y desde ese   
  
momento quedó maravillado. Se había hecho un lazo muy fuerte entre los   
  
dos y había prometido cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa que le   
  
pudiera hacer daño.   
  
Despues de eso, volvió a su habitación. Bulma lo estaba esperando.  
  
BL:_ Que tenía??  
  
VG:_ Solo se destapó pero ya volvió a dormir, por lo menos por ahora.  
  
BL:_ Que bueno.- dijo acostándose otra vez y volteandose dando la espalda  
  
a Vegeta.- Buenas noches  
  
VG:_ Bulma... Estas enojada conmigo??  
  
Bl:_ Yoo??...por que habría de estarlo??? No me has dado ninguna razón.-  
  
dijo sarcasticamente.- Tu eres tann bueno Vegeta... la bruja del cuento  
  
siempre soy yo...Yo soy la que te ofende, la que no te deja expresar  
  
lo que sientes, la que siempre te pisotea, la que te dice que eres feo,  
  
la que nunca te dice que te ama, la que...  
  
VG:_ ...está bien...ya entendí...y...lo siento.- dijo interrumpiendola.- Tienes  
  
razón y me arrepiento...No sabes como te agradesco que me ames, que   
  
me hayas aceptado tal como soy, que ma hayas dado dos maravillosos  
  
hijos.- dijo esto sentandose en la cama con Bulma, despues ella puso  
  
su cabeza en sus piernas, comenzó a llorar y él le dijo acariciando   
  
sus cabellos:  
  
-No llores, que tus hermosos ojos se te hinchan y no dejas que brillen  
  
con toda su intencidad, talvez no te lo diga muy seguido pero eres muy   
  
hermosa y no tienes idea de cuanto te amo. Tu, Trunks y Bra son lo   
  
más importante que tengo en la vida, no, espera son lo único que tengo  
  
y juro que si algo les llegara a pasar, me muero. Yo no se lo que haría  
  
si te llegara a perder. Tal vez regresaría a mi vida anterior, a ser un   
  
despiadado asesino, un mercenario. Pero gracias a ti, me he dado cuenta  
  
de que es malo llevar una vida así, enferma ese modo de vivir. Sabes, mi  
  
padre me dijo un día que los verdaderos guerreros no deben de abrir su  
  
alma porque se volverían débiles, pero me he dado cuenta de que es más  
  
debil el que no acepta lo que siente, porque está negandose a sí mismo.  
  
Lo que más te agradesco es eso, que me des momentos como estos en los que   
  
realmente pueda abrir mis sentimientos, claro que tengo que seguir trabajando  
  
en eso porque aun me cuesta trabajo, mas sé que lo lograré, talvez no hoy,  
  
ni mañana, pero si algun día...Bulma??...Bulma me estás escuchando???.-  
  
Al terminar de decir todo lo anterior, miro para donde estaba su mujer  
  
que estaba profundamente dormida. Él no sabía a que hora había sucedido  
  
esto y tampoco si había escuchado todo lo que había dicho. Entonces la   
  
cargó y la acomodó en la cama y luego él se acostó junto a ella y dijo   
  
en voz baja:  
  
- Mejor que no lo haya escuchado, porque si no me molestaria con todo lo  
  
que dije, pero ya me siento mejor.-   
  
Despues cerró los ojos, abrazó a Bulma y se acurrucó con ella, pero antes de   
  
que se durmiera escuchó -Gracias- por parte de Bulma, despues de todo,  
  
talvez si había escuchado.  
  
Al ir conciliando el sueño, empezó a ver que su vida era perfecta, nunca  
  
había sido tan feliz como lo era en ese momento. Se sentía pleno y orgulloso  
  
de su familia, de haber sido capaz de ayudar a dar vida a dos seres perfectos  
  
y de haber visto el amor en los hermosos ojos azules de Bulma.  
  
Y finalmente se durmió.  
  
F I N 


End file.
